Why Me?
by Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon
Summary: Y'know, mysterious things can happen when you put together two worlds that aren't too different. But that's even more true when one world isn't aware that the other knows of it. Especially when stories and legends are told about the unaware world's greatest in the one that IS aware of the other.. But what happens when the legendary hero is on the brink of death from a foe not his?
1. The Lone Figure

Why me?

By DamHotDog

A Percy Jackson and Trollhunters crossover

Time period: After Giant War for Percy. When Jim is in the Darklands, a few days after Nomura is brought in. (Season 2 of Trollhunters)

Recap: Okay so just so y'all know, Percy was on a mission from HADES to obliterate this group of monsters who were the Gumm-Gumms. Percy gets captured. Yeah. Recap over.

* * *

Chapter 1

Loud footsteps could be heard.

 _Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!_

Something being dragged was also heard.

 _Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The group came into view. 10 Gumm-Gumms were surrounding a single figure with two more of the Gumm-Gumms kin.

The figure.

The lone figure.

Bloody and battered.

Scars littering his build.

His clothing ripped and shredded.

The lone figure.

The lone figure being dragged across the cold, hard floor of the Darklands.

The figure.

The lone figure.

Bloody and battered.

He stood out from the crowd.

A shredded and faded orange shirt.

Words were imprinted on it but the shirt was too torn for the words to be eligible.

Where was he found?

Why was he here?

Who _was_ he?

He was a hero. Stories were told all over Trollmarket about the boy.

A legend.

The bane of many.

A hero.

The boy was not ordinary.

But then again, who in this strange world was?


	2. Hopeless

Why me?

By DamHotDog

A Percy Jackson and Trollhunters crossover

Time period: After Giant War for Percy. When Jim is in the Darklands, a few days after Nomura is brought in. (Season 2 of Trollhunters)

Recap: My recap is the same as the last. Go look at chapter 1 for recap.

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Thud!_

It was the only sound he made. No grunt. No whimper of pain. No indication that he knew that he had been thrown into an empty, dark cell.

Or so it seemed.

For lurking at the back of the cell was another figure in glowing red armor.

James Lake Jr.

Or Jim, as he prefers being called.

Or as Trolls know him as; the first ever human Trollhunter.

Jim slowly crept up to the boy, his armor clanking on the ground.

Jim flipped the boy onto his back and hen he made no sound, no indication of being conscious, Jim spoke to the prisoner in the cell adjacent to his own.

"Hey, Nomura? Do you know who this guy is?" he asked. He looked back to see Nomura's eye looking through the small hole in the wall where the two prisoners could see into the other's cell.

"Move aside. Let me see the boy," she responded. Jim moved aside.

Nomura's eyes narrowed as she took a good look at the boy before her. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she fell back in shock.

"N-n-no! They've g-got him! All hope is l-lost!" she whimpered as she buried her face in her hands.

"No! No. No..." she kept muttering over and over.

"What? Why is all hope lost if this one boy is captured?" Jim asked. He was confused. How was this boy more important than him when he was the Trollhunter?

Nomura looked up at Jim through the hole.

" _Why?_ I'll tell you why. That is the one boy who everybody talks about. The bane of Gunmar's father and Grandmother. The best swordsman to ever live. The slayer of all monsters. The only one that Gunmar fears. Do you now know who he is, and why all hope is lost?"

Jim thought for a moment.

"He's the one that Gunar fears and is the best swordsman to ever live. He killed Gunmar's dad and gran. No one can best him. That's why all hope is lost. But who is he?" Jim thought again.

 _'That is the one boy who everyone talks about.'_

 _The one boy._

 _That everybody talks about._

Jim's eyes widened.

He knew who it was.

"Perseus Jackson."


	3. Found, But Lost Again

Why Me?

By DamHotDog

A Percy Jackson and Trollhunters crossover

Time period: Just after Nomura is taken away, just before Toby and Claire come to save Jim.

Recap: Jim realizes that the lone figure is Perseus Jackson, a fabled hero. Nomura thinks all hope is lost.

* * *

Chapter 3

He never stirred.

Not once.

In the three days the battered hero was there, he hadn't roused in the slightest. Jim concluded it to be his injuries.

The young hero, of approximately 18 in age, had cuts, bruises, and burns all over. His breathing reduced to labored, ragged, gasps of air.

Jim felt lonely. Nomura had been taken a little while ago and even though there was another presence in the room, his unconsciousness left Jim feeling more lonely that before Nomura was firstly brought in.

Jim kept watch over the hero, attended to him with the best of his abilities. But Jim was a fighter, a seasoned warrior, not a doctor. Doctoring and medicare things was his mother's job and Jim had next to no experience in this kind of situation.

Jim was throwing rocks at the wall, contemplating the recent events and his current situation when a gnome brought him a new rock to throw.

"Oh, thank you," he thanked the gnome. Just as he was about to throw the rock, Jim's eyes widened and looked down at the gnome.

"CHOMPSKY?!" he exclaimed and fell backwards in surprise. The gnome chattered excitedly.

"How? How did you get here? How did you find me?" Jim asked as Chompsky scampered away through the crystal bars of Jim's cell. Jim poked his head through, trying to watch were Chompsky went. He heard two familiar voices talking faintly.

"Toby? Claire?" he called. "Up here! I'm up in here!" Chompsky even started jumping up and down for effect. Jim heard a voice that nearly made him cry from joy.

"Jimbo? Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh, Jimbo! You're not dead! You're not dead!" screamed one Toby Domzalski as he and Claire ran into view. Toby ran up to Jim and did a kind of "bro-hug" with Jim. Well, as best as he could through crystal bars. Jim had moved Percy to the back of the cell for reasons that even Jim himself didn't know, but either way, Toby couldn't see him. Neither could Claire. At this point, Jim was too happy to care, completely forgetting about the unconscious boy in the cell behind him.

"it's you! It's you, Tobes! It's really you!"

"Jimbo, I'm so glad you're okay! You are okay, right? Are you? Are you okay? You okay?" Toby asked while rubbing and pinching Jim's face as if trying to make sure that he was there.

"Tobes, I'm- I'm fine. I've been better, yeah, but I'm keeping in crispy! I got your message!"

"Keep it cris-pay. Heh. I told you he'd get it, Claire." Toby moved aside and Claire walked into view.

"Claire," Jim said, a little dreamily.

"Hey... you."

"Hey." It was a kind of awkward moment. They did a sort-of embrace.

"I... I can't believe you guys made it," Jim said. Claire laughed.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"How did you-" Toby interrupted him.

"Oh, it's a long story. But I'm glad you asked." Claire continued.

"First we had to get the bridge from the bottom of the ocean" Toby then intervened.

"And we brought Aaarrrgghh! back to life, and he merged with Ghost Kanjigar!"

"Wait, what? Aaarrrgghh!'s alive?" Jim asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Probably should catch you up later. We gotta get you outta here," responded Claire.

"Okay, Tobes, hurry up and use your war hammer to bust me outta here," Jim quickly said as Claire and Toby took a few steps back. Toby looked nervous.

"But, um... But we don't have our weapons," he stuttered. Claire looked around and saw a keyhole. An idea popped up in her mind.

"Wait a minute. Kanjigar said I needed this thing for a key moment. This is a key!" she exclaimed while taking out the key that Kanjigar had given her before they entered the Darklands.

Claire inserted the key and tried to turn it, grunting as it wouldn't budge.

"I..." she started. Chompsky, who was keeping watch, heard a Gumm-Gumm coming their way and shrieked.

"Come on, come on, come on!" said Toby as he tries to help Claire turn the key. Chompsky ran up to them and chattered quickly, pointing to the direction that the Gumm-Gumm seemed to be coming from, based off of the amount of sound that was being omitted.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry! They're coming for him, guys!" Toby whisper-screamed.

"Gotta get outta here!" Jim told Claire and Toby.

"I'm not leaving you!" Claire responded. But she was pulled away as Toby said,

"Come on, we gotta hide!" Together, they ran into the next cell, crystal bars closing their entrance behind them. A different voice was heard.

"Your time has come at last, fleshbag." It was the voice of Blinky's brother, Dictatious. The crystal bars receded from Jim's cell. Jim backed up and trying to gain time he said,

"Uh, guys, I don't know. My stomach is feeling kinda off. You think maybe you could come back and-" the sound of a fist hitting metal and Jim coughing reached Toby and Claire's ears as they winced.

"How does your stomach feel now?" asked Dictatious.

"No! Let go of me! Wait! Stop!" begged Jim as he was taken away by force, Dictatious leading the way. He had completely disregarded the other in the cell.

* * *

"We're committing to this," Claire said.

"Yeah, I'm committing." responded Toby as he wiped his nose. Toby looked down at Chompsky.

"Mm, come on!" said Chompsky, jumping up and down in an offensive pose for effect.

"Toby, don't hold back, "reminded Claire.

"I'm not holding back. On three..."

""One, two, three!"" and. together, they ran at the crystal bars in an attempt to break them. A zap of energy pushed them back. Toby grunted.

"I really thought we had it this time."

"I don't think this door's gonna open," Claire told him. She looked back to find Chompsky chattering, waving his arms, standing beyond the crystal bars.

"Kanjigar said we needed Chompsky to be our guide and more. You don't think..." Claire and Toby shared a look.

Claire picked up Chompsky and put him up to the key hole. Chompsky sniffed it and admittedly refused.

"You'll forgive me if this works," Claire reassured and pushed Chompsky into the hole. Chompsky started chittering and soon, the crystals retracted.

"How would Kanjigar know that?" asked Toby.

"Who cares! Let's get Jim," responded Claire.

"Chompsky, go find Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!" Chompsky chittered and zoomed away. But in the next second, he reappeared.

"Chompsky? What are you doing?" asked Toby. Chompsky ran over to Jim's cell. Claire and Toby followed.

"What's wrong, Chompsky? Nobody's here. They took Jim," Toby asked, confused.

"Well, if Chompsky thought something's wrong in this cell, we'd better look around," responded Claire, using logic. The trio entered the cell and as they neared the back, Toby heard a sound that sounded like ragged breathing. Toby jumped.

"What's that?" he asked, clinging onto the wall as if it was the difference between life and death. Claire looked around but saw nothing. As she advanced forward, her foot hit something on the ground. She jumped backwards in shock. She motioned for Toby to come over.

"What...?" asked Toby. Claire didn't respond and instead, studied the figure before her as she knelt down next to it.

"Toby, look. It's a boy. Look at him, he's been beaten!" And it was true. It _did_ look as if the boy was beaten. As Toby knelt down next to her, he asked,

"Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, Tobes. What I want to know is why he was sharing a cell with Jim."


	4. Discontinued

Hi guys. This isn't an update. I'm not going to soften this blow - I'm discontinuing all of these stories except for Percy The Unknown. The reason for this is because I have sort of gotten bored of the story ideas. Also, I am quitting Fanfiction. I will continue to read stories, but I will no longer write. If you wish to read more of my writing, I am now on . My username is DamHotDog and I currently have two stories up: Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC and All I Wanted Was a Normal Life. I'll give you guys the summaries if you want to read them.

* * *

Ask Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Marvel, or DC:

Okay, so this is just one of the "ask the -" stories. You can ask a question for any PJ character (all books, no Kane Chronicles. Trials of Apollo and Magnus Chase is fine as long as it is only from the first book) or characters! Same for Harry Potter, the Hunger Games, and Avengers! I have read all HP(including the Cursed Child and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) and HG books. If it is a Marvel question, it can only be from Spider-Man: Homecoming, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Captain America: Civil War, and Black Panther(2018). If it is a DC question, it can be from anywhere. I have only watched the Netflix series of YJ and JL, but I have read enough fanfic to know about Jason, Damian, and Tim. I also have a lot of funny YJ and JL pics on my desktop. Mostly batfam. I might put a few in for each chappy. So... yeah. Ask away, y'all! Truth or dare is also allowed! (not the movie, plz. I have only seen the trailer and it gives me the creeps.)

* * *

All I Wanted Was a Normal Life:

Persephone had a mortal friend by the name Bruce Wayne. She met him in Gotham the night his parents died. They became the best of friends until the Gods just had to separate them. Persephone, or Percy, as she prefers to be called, told Bruce of her heritage and told him that she wouldn't live past 16.

After Percy leaves for the last time, Bruce is heartbroken, knowing that he won't see her beautiful smile, hear her melodic laugh, or get lost in her wondrous sea-green eyes ever again. He sets off on a journey and becomes the Batman in her honor. He adopts Richard "Dick" Grayson and they become the Dynamic Duo. But no matter what Bruce does, he can never get over his first true love.

Percy is relieved that she didn't die in the Titan war. But with reconstruction and new campers coming like a flood, she can never find the time to visit Bruce. When she finally does, though, Hera kidnaps her and the Giant War begins. Reconstruction fills up Percy's schedule once again. This time, though, Percy needs to help campers from CHB and CJ get over the grief of war. Percy knows that she can't leave yet, as she is their leader and if she leaves, the Camps will break down into Chaos.

It isn't until her 27th birthday that she finds the time to visit Bruce, where he is already 31 years of age.

Her visit, though, is delayed as the Joker kidnaps her and puts her through two years of torture as bait for Bats.

As Percy is about to die from a bomb, Spider-Man from an alternate universe helps her.

Will Bruce ever see the love of his life ever again? Will Dick get an adoptive mother? Will Peter be able to make a new life here in this alternate dimension? Will Percy be able to move on from what the Joker did to her?

Only time can tell.

Oh wow, you guys. I just realized that everything in this could literally be my first chapter. Ha! Anyway, enjoy the story! Oh, and I don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

So there you have it! That's all, you guys. I'm really sorry, please understand. Percy The Unknown should be up soon! Also, all stories(including Percy The Unknown for fanfiction writes only, not if you're on wattpad. All other stories may be adopted for wattpad) are now up for adoption! Just PM me. My profile will still exist, I'll just not be active.

Baekhyun Is Better Than Bacon


End file.
